Greed
Greed is a Motivation that is rather simple to understand, but also quite easy to misunderstand. The Motivation of Greed at its core is straight-forward: the character does what he or she does because he or she will be richer for that choice (even if not richer monitarily). Characters Motivated by Greed can be Greedy for any number of things, but wealth is usually of particular interest to them. That wealth may come from coins or stocks, land or treasure, but what matters to these characters is that their efforts make them richer. A character who is motivated by Greed will seek out ways to improve his or her Wealth (if that Mini-Module is being used). In games set in past Eras, the two major forms of riches that these characters will likely seek out include the classic gold and silver coins (as is a popular and common motivation in many fantasy games), and more realistically land holdings (the true form of wealth enjoyed by the nobility of the Middle Ages). The form of "treasure" is likely to change as time progresses. In a game set during the Prohibition Era in the United States, mobsters might be going after a bank vault full of paper money, while a Greedy spy in a modern game might make his play by lifting a briefcase full of barer bonds and making off with it. A Greedy Wall Street financier would probably be Motivated to obtain some valuable stock or futures, and a modern hacker motivated by Greed might be trying to steal credit card numbers. In a future Space Opera, Galactic Credits might be the irresistable lure for Greedy space pirates. The unifying theme for characters motivated by Greed is that they seek to serve themselves above others. A Greedy character wants wealth at the expense of others. If a Greedy character can make more money, and deny money to someone else, then so much the better. In the mind of a Greedy character, that person simply didn't deserve the money like the Greedy character did. Characters Motivated by Greed are often associated in popular media with other significant character flaws. Young, newly-wealthy characters surrounded by debauchery can suffer from significant problems with Addiction, and the egos involved can lead to Rivalry with other Greedy characters. * 1 Hero Die: Unlike other Motivations, there is rarely a clear end to a character's Greed, as part of being Greedy is having no sense of when "enough is enough". Whenever a character gains a significant amount of wealth, he or she gains 1 Hero Die. If you are using the Wealth Mini-Module, the character gains 1 Hero Die each time he or she improves his or her Wealth Rank by 1. This includes when he or she gains Wealth Dice. So a character Motivated by Greed gains 1 Hero Die for each 1 Wealth Die he or she gains/ * Noble Conclusion: It is still possible for a Noble Conclusion to a character's Motivation for Wealth, and it usually comes in the form of a character finding a cause more important than money. Quite often, this will mean a character changing his or her Motivation from Wealth to Conviction, Allegiance or Lineage, as these are common Motivations that a once-Greedy character may decide are worth more than gold. If a character finds such a new calling, he or she gains 5 Hero Dice and may choose a new appropriate Motivation. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Fortune Category:Motivation